A Look Inside: Rise of the Guardians
by moonymonster
Summary: A movie novelization of RotG designed to be a lot more fun and have a little bit of character insight compared to the official one. Hopefully I can present the movie in a new way for you guys so you can enjoy it even more.


_**A Look Inside: Rise of the Guardians**_

_By Marisa Mockery_

— — — — — —

_Marisa's note: I chose to write this because I wanted to get the novelization of the movie, read the first chapter, and was disappointed with how…literal it was written. There was no personality to it. When I was reading it I thought, _Geez, _I_ could write something better, _so I did. I won't be writing out the whole movie (unless I get enough encouragement to actually do that of course, reviews and favorites are my bread and butter and I ain't ashamed to admit it) but I'll write out some of my favorite scenes. I also added a few that I felt needed adding. I'm not that good at sticking to the script I guess. Also, don't read this if you haven't seen the movie for fairly obvious reasons. _

_On a historical note: I've put Jack's town in the Pennsylvania colony, and this is set somewhere between 1700 and 1712. I know someone said his colony was in the early 1600s, but frankly 2000-300=1700. Also, I've renamed Jack's sister because Pippa's not really a name that would've been used in the 1700s. Pippa didn't become popular as a name until the 19__th__ century. I did some research and all of the names I've picked were actually used at that time._

— — — — — —

A Look Inside: Rebirth

— — — — — —

_Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold, and I was scared. _

_But then…then I saw the moon._

— — — — — —

Charity sat staring at the ice skate in her hand, shivering in her father's forge. He'd really been very clever about it. He was always clever about things, even things that he shouldn't have been clever about. He was a shepherd! Yet he'd thought of a way to take an ice skate and change it so its blade was all metal, instead of a metal blade attached to a wooden base. He said it made one skate faster. She _knew_ no one had ever thought of such a thing before.

He would have been such—

No. She wasn't going to think about it. She wasn't.

Resolutely she put the skate down. Outside her parents were talking with Thomas and his parents, already covering her dowry. She didn't like Thomas very much. He was a very stable young man, true, and deeply religious, and her father's apprentice. She would never lose contact with her family. But he didn't have a spark of creativity in him.

Not like Jack—

No. She wasn't going to think about it.

She shivered. It was _freezing_ in here—so cold frost was forming over the metal instruments hanging on the walls even as she watched. She was a little fascinated. The frost was beautiful, and looked very much like the little ring Jack had made for her—

"Stop it," she said, and now couldn't keep from crying. "S-stop it. Stop it!"

She ran outside, the frost following in her wake.

— — — — — —

_It was so big, and it was so bright! It seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore. _

— — — — — —

"Faith?" Deborah frowned as she saw the small form trudge through the door, her long brown hair covering her face. In her hands she held a pair of ice skates—too large to be her own. Jack's. "Faith, whatever is the matter?"

"M…M-Ma…Ja…" Faith looked up, and her hair parted to show a tear-stained face. Faith's body shook violently. "Ja…he….J-J-J-Jack…"

"Faith…what…"

Faith dropped the ice skates, burst into tears, and ran into the room she shared with Jack. She buried herself in the blankets, and refused to come out, no matter how much her mother cajoled or threatened.

It wasn't until Deborah went to the pond herself that the full reality hit her. And after that, she went to join her daughter in mourning.

— — — — — —

_Why I was there, and what I was meant to do…that I've never known. _

_And a part of me wonders if I ever will…_

— — — — — —

A feeling of weightlessness, and darkness.

Then he opened his eyes, and realized he was under water. A brilliant light shined through a thick layer of ice. He rose up and up, smashing through the ice, yet it didn't hurt at all. He took a couple of deep breaths—he hadn't needed to breathe when he was down there, but breathing felt very nice. He looked up, and saw the brilliant light was a huge, full moon. For some reason, it comforted him immensely. He didn't even notice that when he stood on the broken ice all the pieces became one again.

He took a step forward, slipped, caught his balance, and took another. Even though his feet were bare, the cold didn't bother him at all. He wondered if it was because of the thick woolen brown cape he wore, or the light shirt and brown vest under it, and tightly bound brown pants. Perhaps all that was why it didn't bother him at all that his skin was as cold as ice.

He took one more step, and nearly tripped again as his foot hit a long staff. He looked down, and touched it again with a toe. Instantly frost spread across the wooden pole. He grinned, and picked it up; it wasn't a staff at all, but a shepherd's crook. Suddenly, a blast of frost shot out of the bottom and darted all across the frozen ice. The boy's eyes widened and he grinned; he jumped up and pressed the curved part of the crook against a tree. Frost spread across, then again as he repeated his experiment. He began to nearly jump up and down with excitement; now _here_ was something he could have fun with! He raced across the pond, dragging the staff behind him, swirls of frost darting out in waves. He couldn't help but laugh as he danced across the pond, making bigger and bigger curves and swirls of delicate frost. Suddenly the wind caught him and blew him straight into the air like a snowflake—he couldn't help but cry out in surprise—and he saw his artwork from above. It was beautiful. He couldn't wait to do more—

And then the wind dropped him. He yelled out as he crashed through the trees, finally landing on a huge branch that wouldn't break. He pushed himself up, laughing a little (perhaps the reason _that_ little escapade didn't hurt was because he was so cold, he couldn't feel anything? He hadn't made up his mind yet on what was exactly going on) and stared at some lights in the distance.

A town. With people. He could show them his powers!

In a moment he'd caught a blast of wind, and had floated into the town, landing with a crash into the snow.

He laughed, a little embarrassed—he'd have rather a better entrance in the town than a crash landing—but no one seemed to notice. It was a little odd, but he was too excited to care. A town! He could find out where he was, and maybe what he was supposed to do next…

"Hello!" he called out, running around excitedly. To his left a little girl was talking to a tall man in hat and cape by a fire, to his right a young woman in a white bonnet was talking earnestly to a young man with cropped black hair.

"Hello!" he called again, raising his hand. For a moment the girl in the bonnet blinked and looked toward him, touching a ring on her right ring finger; then she shook her head and turned to the boy beside her.

"Good evening, ma'am," he said gently. "Ma'am?" She didn't respond, so he turned away and knelt to face a little child. "Excuse me, could you tell me where I am—"

And the boy ran right through him.

He clutched at his chest for a moment, trying to catch his breath; the shock of it was worse than the feeling of being walked through. He stood up, trying to understand what just happened—and then a woman walked through him. Then a man. And another man.

"Hello? Hello? Hello?!" The boy took a step back, then another, then another—and found himself on the edge of the village.

A little girl with long brown hair turned her head, frowning.

"Faith? Whatever are you looking for?"

"I…I thought I heard…"

She shook her head. "Nothing." _Jack is in Heaven, where he belongs_, she thought to herself. _He's not here._

But she looked around, just in case.

However, the boy was already gone.

— — — — — —

_My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? Well, the Moon told me so. That was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago._

— — — — — —

_Author's note: So. I've got a couple of other ideas, but let me know what you think and if you want more! Every review keeps me wanting to write~ Thanks~_


End file.
